


Près de son cœur

by malurette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Widowed, stoick's ship, that damn breast hat, viking funeral
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Après la disparition de sa femme, pour garder son souvenir tout proche, Stoick a fait forger une paire de casques à partir de son armure, et a porté le sien tous les jours de sa vie.





	Près de son cœur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour le pire et pour le meilleur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706420) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Près de son cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon 2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hiccup, Gobber, Valka/Stoick  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Remembrance » pour GenPrompt_bingo  
>  **Prompt :** le casque de Stoick, une dernière fois  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Stoick’s ship_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

S’ils avaient eu un peu plus de temps, ils auraient ramené Stoick à Berk afin que la tribu entière rassemblée accompagne son départ pour le Valhala, célèbre sa mémoire et fête le couronnement de leur Chef suivant. Au lieu de cela, comme Stoick est tombé lors d’un combat désespéré et qu’ils se retrouvent seuls, abandonnés au milieu de nulle part, il leur faut célébrer les funérailles le plus vite qu’ils pourront. L’armée de Draco a laissé en se retirant suffisamment de ruines : à défaut d’y récupérer un vaisseau assez solide et rapide pour les ramener à Berk sans se laisser distancer par un Bewilderbeast et une Night Fury, au moins, ils en trouvent un qui fera l’affaire pour emmener leur Chef dans l’au-delà. Une voile lui fera un linceul, et même sans leurs dragons ils peuvent lui bâtir un bûcher. Ils trouvent suffisamment de bois assez sec et Hiccup a encore des réserves de salive de Monstrous Nightmare pour en enduire des pointes de flèches. C’est une bonne chose que les Vikings n’aient jamais renoncé à leurs armes ou même oublié comme s’en servir quand leurs dragons sont venus les remplacer peu à peu. 

Déserté par les dragons et l’armée qui y ont fait rage le champ de bataille est maintenant étrangement silencieux. Seul le vent qui pleure et les vagues résonnent encore. Dans ce paysage les voix humaines semblaient trop fortes, presque obscènes, même pour des Vikings.  
Il n’y a rien d’autre qu’ils puissent faire. Rendre hommage à leur cher disparu, se regrouper. Et ensuite seulement, quand ça sera fait et bien fini, trouver quel nouveau chemin suivre.  
Sa hache de combat accompagnera Stoick ; ça n’était peut-être pas sa meilleure arme, mais il a livré son dernier combat et sauvé la vie de sa femme avec elle à la main. Et bien sûr, le casque qu’il affectionnait sera de la partie. Gobber l’a placé, avec révérence, là où le linceul couvre sa poitrine. 

Oh, comme il connaît de l’importance de ce casque. C’est lui qui l’a forgé, à partir d’une moitié de l’armure laissée derrière quand un dragon a emporté sa femme. Il n’y avait pas de corps, même pas de restes mutilés pour tenir une cérémonie d’adieu. Tout le monde avait conclu que Valka avait été dévorée, peut-être vivante. Il y a cinq ans, l’existence du Dragon Reine et le témoignage de Hiccup et Astrid expliquant comment ce monstre forçait les autres dragons à le nourrir, et les dévorait eux-mêmes s’ils ne rapportaient pas assez de prises, a rouvert la blessure au cœur de Stoick : il était encore plus convaincu que cette monstruosité avait dévoré Valka. Savoir que son fils, en le tuant, non seulement a libéré les autres dragons et mis fin à la guerre mais également, pensait-il, vengé sa mère, ne lui a pas apporté vraiment la paix, mais au moins, lui a permis de finir enfin son deuil. 

Et maintenant, un méchant coup du sort leur a rendu Valka vivante, debout auprès du corps de son époux, coupant tragiquement court à leurs retrouvailles et Gobber place le casque, cette moitié d’un ensemble, sur le corps encore chaud de Stoick. Vingt années durant il ne l’avait jamais quitté ; Hiccup, lui, a cessé de porter le sien après avoir craint de l’avoir perdu. Gobber est resté tout ce temps aux côtés de Stoick et il sait combien il y tenait. Il se souvient comment il a pleuré sa femme en silence, comment il s’est retrouvé à devoir prendre seul soin de Hiccup. La hutte du Chef a beau avoir entièrement brûlé plusieurs fois au cours des ans avec tout ce qu’elle contenait, Stoick a toujours sauvé des flammes son précieux casque, y voyant un moyen de garder proche le souvenir de sa femme tous les jours de sa vie. Ça n’est que quand, il y a à peine quelques heures, il a découvert qu’elle était toujours en vie, qu’il a pu le laisser brièvement de côté.  
Le casque est déposé tout contre son cœur, comme un dernier symbole de la façon dont il s’est battu et a succombé en protégeant sa famille. Leur souvenir l’accompagnera ainsi jusqu’au Valhala. 

Bien plus tard, quand la guerre sera finie, Hiccup couronné Chef, Berk rebâtie, ils tiendront un festin funéraire pour que tous partagent une dernière fois leurs souvenirs de Stoick le Vaste et des braves tombés au combat : qu’ils ne soient jamais oubliés.


End file.
